Unexpected
by Bulma1
Summary: My first fic ever! Yay! I'm new to so be nice please. It's a Bulma and Vegeta get together story. Please read and review.


  
Hello. I'm Bulma1 and a newbie to fanfiction.net. Please review my fic, I need to know your opinions on this.  
If I get positive suggestions I might write more. Also include suggestions please. ^_^. Well, it probably sucks,  
but here's my fic. Oh, I don't own DBZ although that would rock. End disclaimer. Enjoy!  
  
Unexpected  
  
It was a cold and dark day at Capsule Corp. Bulma was sitting in her kitchen quietly sipping her hot chocolate.   
It always made her feel better to drink hot choclate rather than her usual coffee when it got like this. Vegeta   
was out training in his gravity room as usual.  
  
"What a horrid day," Bulma thought aloud, "I wish it was sunny so I could go outside and soak up some rays!"  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had decided to take a two-week vacation, which Mr. Briefs needed after working around   
the clock making repairs for Vegta's gravity room. He had tired himself out and left Bulma in charge of Capsule   
Corp. while he got some badly needed rest. Bulma agreed to stay but was not very thrilled about having to stay at  
home for two weeks.   
  
"What a bummer! Mom and Dad get to have a vacation while I stay at home bored out of my mind having to take   
care of things around here. To top it off Vegeta isn't the best of company. Sheesh!" Bulma thought.  
  
In the gravity room Vegeta was training hard to become a Super Saiyan. Challenging Goku to a match obsessed  
his thoughts day after day and finally beating him was his goal. "I must keep training!" Vegeta thought. "Then I'll   
finally become a Super Saiyan and be able to beat that Kakarot! If I could only..."  
  
"VEGETA! DINNER'S READY!" Bulma screamed through the intercom. "If you don't come now, you get nothing   
later. I'm not going to go out of my way and make you something the way Mom does."  
  
"Dammit woman!" Vegeta screamed back at the intercom. "You made me lose my train of thought!"  
  
"Geez Vegeta, you don't have to yell. I'm not on Namek you know. Too bad, so COME AND EAT!" Bulma said   
ending the conversation. She was in no mood to listen to Vegeta. She looked over to see Vegeta walk into the door  
with a towel around his neck, swearing under his breath as he sat down. Bulma looked at him and smiled to herself.  
"My, what a nice body he has! So much better than Yamcha's. Whoa. Snap out of it Bulma!" While Bulma was lost  
deep in thought, the Saiyan Prince grew impatient.  
  
"Well, are you going to feed me or not? I don't have all day to wait for you to feed me woman!" Vegeta began to get  
annoyed at the fact that Bulma was wasting his time. He had better things to do than wait for this lazy creature to feed   
him he thought.  
  
"Keep your pants on will you! I don't exactly HAVE to feed you your Royal Highness! Maybe if you got your ass out of   
the gravity room once in a while to help with tings around here instead of training all day I would have more time to cook.   
I'm not Wonderwoman you know!" Bulma was pissed. She was sick of hearing Vegeta's rude remarks. Vegeta was a bit  
amused but decided to make her even more mad.  
  
"I have no time for this woman. Your cooking isn't that good anyway. I wouldn't feed it to a dog." Bulma was furious! She  
wouldn't let him have the last word though.  
  
"Is that so? Well for all I care you can starve to death you arrogant moron!" With this Bulma stormed off upstairs and   
slammed the door. Vegeta was pleased with himself. He succeeded in making Bulma mad and the food was still in the   
kitchen for him to eat. Upstairs Bulma was so mad that she forgot she was hungry. She didn't even notice it began to rain.  
  
Vegeta had finished eating and was heading out to the gravity room to train some more. He noticed it had begun to rain and he  
was in a lazy mood, so he decided it was enough for the day. He would do the other thing he liked to do besides train, watch TV.  
Meanwhile, upstairs Bulma was getting over her rage. She remembered she had a date with Yamcha and decided to get ready.   
She picked out a short blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly with a matching bag and shoes. Her hair was swept up in a   
ponytail and she had put on all her make-up to match with her dress.  
  
"There! All done." Bulma admired herself in the mirror. "Bulma you are gorgeous!" She headed downstairs to wait for Yamcha.  
She saw Vegeta sprawled on the couch watching TV and her anger momentarily returned. She decided it would be useless to yell  
at him to do something. All she focused on was having a nice time with Yamcha.  
  
"Where are you going woman?" Vegeta inquired. "You look absolutely hideous!"  
  
Bulma could feel rage creep over her again. "Where I go is no concern of yours!" Bulma hissed back at Vegeta. Angry, she   
walked out the door still not noticing it was raining...and fell right into a puddle while the rain began to drench her to the bone.   
To top it offher mascara began to run down her face. Vegeta had an amused look on his face while she stepped back inside   
trying to dry herself off. She was soaked and was shivering from the cold. Bulma was furious that Vegeta found this all so  
amusing and she turned her attention along with her anger on him.  
  
"So you think this is funny do you?" Bulma said still shivering from the cold.  
  
"You look like a wet dog, woman. How isn't this going to be amusing to me?" Vegeta said. While he was talking Bulma had   
stormed off into the kitchen.  
  
"Well if you think it's so funny, why don't you try it!" With that Bulma flung a bucket of water at Vegeta catching him totally off  
guard. He was soaked.  
  
"You know what? It is pretty funny." Bulma said and went upstairs to her room and began to change into some new clothes.  
Downstairs Vegeta was in disbelief. How dare she, he thought, doing this to the Prince of Saiyans! He practically flew upstairs  
and flung the door open.  
  
"Who do you..." Vegeta began but stopped when she saw Bulma standing in front of him... naked?! She had been changing out of  
her wet clothes and was drying herself off. She quickly covered herself when she saw Vegeta standing in the doorway staring at  
her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here!" Bulma screeched. "Don't you know how to knock?! GET OUT!" Vegeta quickly got out and  
closed the door. "Have I just seen what I think I saw?" He thought. "Was that the woman naked?" Vegeta was blushing. "Wow!  
What a body and...no, what am I thinking! You cannot take an earthling for your mate... or can I? Dammit, I have to snap out of   
this!" Vegeta went to his room and closed the door. He paced back and forth and began to wonder if he always had those feelings  
about her inside. No, impossible, he thought. He had to think of what he would do. He couldn't just avoid her. They saw each other  
all the time and they lived in the same house. Meanwhile, Bulma was shocked at the event that just took place. "Oh Kami, did he  
just see me naked?!" She thought. "I could swear I saw him blush! What do i do know? He could use this as blackmail. That   
arrogant little Saiyan! Well... he is kinda cute in his own bossy way, not to mention that body...AHHH! What am I thinking? Am I  
attracted to Vegeta? This is all too..." At that moment the phone rang startling Bulma out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hello." Bulma answered.  
  
"Hello, Bulma?" Answered the voice she knew all too well.  
  
"Oh, hi Yamcha! I was just getting ready for our date."  
  
"Yeah well...about that. I'm sorry Bulma. I have to cancel. I have a really important, um, business meeting to go to. It's for my new  
job." In the background Bulma could hear female giggling. That was the last straw in Bulma's day. She snapped.  
  
"BUSINESS MEETING?! What kind of excuse is that! You've never worked a good job a day in your life! You're just a lazy slob!  
You're with another woman! I can hear her in the background. Another stupid bimbo no doubt. Well that's it! Know what Yamcha?  
I've had enough of your stupid lies! I don't care about you anymore. This time it's over for good!" Bulma slammed down the receiver  
and the meaning of her words began to sink in. Strangely enough, she felt relieved. She wasn't that attracted to him anymore and  
it was all the years of knowing him that kept her together with that womanizer. She finished changing and went downstairs hoping   
not to bump into Vegeta. It was awkward enough with him. She had to think. Upstairs, Vegeta had also changed and was still   
pacing the room.  
  
"What do I do?!" Vegeta thought aloud. "I can't take my mind off her! If I wanted to I could blast her into a million pieces so she  
wouldn't tell anyone, but I can't! Although she has said and done things to me that I would kill anyone else for. Then again, if I  
don't find a mate then the only Saiyan blood left will be in me, Kakarot, and his son. There's nothing wrong with a mate from earth,  
right? If Kakarot has an mate or wife or whatever he calls it from earth than so can I! Ahh, now I'm comparing myself to that third  
class Saiyan! It's this damn planet that's made me soft. That's it. But I want that blue haired woman to be mine. How do I go about  
it though?! How long have I felt this way about this woman?" Vegeta was confused. He was of Royal blood and could not stand the  
fact that he felt this way about an earthling.  
  
"What do I do? What can I do?" Bulma was pacing around downstairs. She could not get her mind off what had just happened.  
"I never expected him to walk in...although I kind of liked it. WAIT?! What am I thinking?! Maybe I do like Vegeta. But how?  
He's always so cold, yet...he's so handsome too. Oh, I'm so confused. What if he doesn't like me and I end up making a total  
ass out of myself? How am I supposed to do this?" She decided it would be best to confront Vegeta about it. Meanwhile Vegeta  
had also decidd what he was going to do to solve his dilemma. What would happen after neither was certain about.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta barked. "Come here now and make it quick, I don't have all day." He was standing at the top of the stairs as  
Bulma made her way sheepishly to him. He tried to look calm, but in reality he was as uncertain as Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma began with a quaver in her voice. "We have to talk about this whether we want to or not. I know what you  
saw in there..."  
  
"I know what I saw in there too! What do you think I am, stupid?" Vegeta began to get nervous. He didn't know what he would  
do next.  
  
"I never said you were stupid. I just wanted to know one thing..." Bulma began to tremble. She didn't know if she could get it out.  
  
"Well out with it woman!" Vegeta began to grow a little impatient. He was a bit relieved she was stalling, but nevertheless he  
had patience for no one.  
  
"Did you...did you like it?" Bulma was surprised she could get it out. As soon as she did she regretted it because she began to feel   
nauseous and was going to leave, but something made her look up at Vegeta's expression. He was smirking at Bulma with almost  
a gleam in his eyes!  
  
"Well, suppose I did." Was Vegeta's response. Bulma's guard was up. Was he playing with her? No, she decided. He was too  
proud to ever toy with her about something so serious. She was shocked at Vegeta's response.  
  
"What about that weakling boyfriend of yours?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I broke up with him. Not up to my standards." Bulma replied. Vegeta grinned. She stared into his deep black eyes and he  
stared into her sparkling blue eyes. Neither of them could hold back any longer. They bent their heads toward each other and  
exchanged a deep and passionate kiss. How long had they been holding in these urges? Neither of them knew. Vegeta scooped  
Bulma into his strong arms and carried her to his room. He didn't worry about anything and neither did she because there was   
no one home and that's how it would stay for another two weeks.  
  
"Hold on Vegeta." Bulma said. "I'm not just a one night stand am I? If I am I want no part in this."  
  
"Woman, sometimes I think you are stupid." Vegeta said teasingly. "If another man even so much as looks at you funny, I'll  
blast him into the next dimension." Bulma knew this was Vegeta's way of saying that he loved her although she knew she   
would never get a straight answer from him. She was satisfied and she once again kissed Vegeta to let him know it. With   
this, Vegeta put Bulma down as gently as he could onto his bed as they both began to feverishly take off each others clothes.  
"By Kami!" Bulma thought. "He has the best body I've ever seen! He's so strong and he's going to be mine. All mine!" Vegeta  
was done taking off Bulma's clothes and was looking at her admiring her body. "She's perfect." Vegeta thought to himself. "I  
would have chosen her over a Saiyan mate any day!"  
  
"Well, are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to do something?" Bulma asked with a coy look in her deep blue  
eyes. She was in the middle of a passionate storm of emotions and could not wait any longer. Vegeta grinned down at her  
with an impish look in his eyes. Bulma began to inspect his body running her hands all over his muscles and smoothing down  
his hair. She was surprised when Vegeta took hold of her waist and pulled her to him. He leaned over close to her ear and  
whispered. "From now on you will be mine forever."  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up remembering everything that had happened the night before. It was like a wonderful  
dream and for the first time in a long time she was truly happy. Vegeta was still asleep and had his arms around her   
holding her securely, almost possessively. He was calm and serene, nothing how she remembered him last night! She didn't  
know why fate brought them together, but she was more than happy with the results. The only thing she did know was that  
everything that happened last night was certainly unexpected.  
  
  
~~~That's it! Please tell me what you think. Thanx. ^_~  
  
  
  



End file.
